


I Think I'm Into You

by crimsontheory



Series: Study Buddies [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Smut, but louis takes care of him so it's all good, there's a bit where harry drinks too much and gets sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25540273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsontheory/pseuds/crimsontheory
Summary: Louis comes to a realization.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Study Buddies [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817770
Comments: 17
Kudos: 102
Collections: Prompt 4.4: Shot





	I Think I'm Into You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the fourth part to a series and if you haven't read the first three parts please do so before starting this one. You can find them [here.](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817770)
> 
> This week was A Week. It took me forever to come up with a way to incorporate the word this week and I really struggled to write. And somehow this is the longest 'chapter' yet. This isn't that great and it's really rushed, but I promise next week is going to be much better!
> 
> All mistakes are my own as there are probably quite a few.
> 
> This is part of a Wordplay prompt challenge for the prompt "shot". To read the amazing fics that were written by the others on this prompt, [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/shot), and to see all fics written as part of the challenge (including years 1-3), [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wordplay_fic_challenge/works). You can also find the masterpost for this year’s challenge [here](https://wordplayfics.tumblr.com/post/622306139518926848/wordplay-2020-every-week-for-five-weeks-a-prompt).
> 
> Yup, you guessed it, the title is taken from Real by Years & Years.

To say things were awkward between them when they saw each other again the next day would be an understatement. There was tension between them so thick you could cut it with a knife. And it wasn’t the good kind of tension. More like both of them would rather be anywhere else but there but neither one of them was brave enough to say anything. And it was all Louis’ fault. 

Harry was a gem, of course, as he always was. He had snacks ready to go and played his study playlists and even tried to keep up a conversation but Louis couldn’t. He couldn’t even _look_ at Harry because every time he did he all he saw was Harry’s mouth around his cock or Harry’s face when he came and Louis didn’t know how to handle it. The only way he could handle it was not to look at Harry at all. He could tell that Harry was upset, that he could feel something was off between them, and the last thing Louis wanted was to have Harry upset. He just didn't know what to do to fix it so he stubbornly stayed quiet.

“I’m sorry.” It was so quiet that Harry’s voice in the silent room startled him. 

“For what?” Louis asked, even though he already knew what Harry was going to say. 

“For yesterday.” 

“Why are you sorry about that?”

Harry shrugged. “I shouldn’t have suggested it. It’s obvious things are awkward between us and it’s my fault. If you don’t want to be friends with me anymore that’s fine. Well, it’s not fine, I’d be sad but I can handle it.” 

Louis was shocked by that. “You think I don’t want to be your friend anymore?”

“Well, what am I supposed to think, Louis?” Harry said exasperatedly, clearly frustrated. “You won’t even look at me.”

And _that_ was what got Louis to finally look directly at Harry for more than a few seconds. He could easily see the hurt in Harry’s eyes and his heart sank. He had royally fucked this up. “Harry, you’re my best friend and there’s nothing that would ever make me want to change that.”

“You’re my best friend too,” Harry smiled, but it was a sad one, no dimples insight.

“I don’t regret what happened, I really enjoyed it actually,” Louis said, watching Harry perk up slightly at his words. “And to be honest, things did feel a little weird at first, but as you said, things don’t have to be weird unless we make it weird and I can learn to control that.” He didn’t think he could at first, but now that they were starting to talk about it, it already started to feel less awkward. “I kind of want to do it again.” He didn’t mean to say that, didn’t even know where it came from, didn’t even realize that was what he wanted until he said it.

Harry inhaled sharply. “You do?”

“Yeah, I do,” Louis nodded.

“Oh thank god,” Harry said, the obvious relief he felt written all across his face. “I do too.” Then he jumped up from his desk chair and pulled Louis down with him on the bed.

The next several days went similarly. They would get in a good, _maybe_ , half-hour of studying before they couldn’t wait a second longer to get their hands on each other. Today was a little different because the second Louis walked into Harry’s bedroom, Harry was tackling Louis down onto the bed and ripping his clothes off. And well, Louis definitely wasn’t going to complain about that.

So there he was, laid out on Harry’s bed, both of their clothes lying in a pile on the floor, while Harry was kissing his way down Louis’ body. He knew where this was headed, but he reached out and gripped Harry’s hair to get his attention. He had something else in mind that he wanted to try.

“Get up here,” Louis said, voice rough.

“But,” Harry stuck his lower lip out in a pout. “I want to suck you.”

Hearing Harry say things like that still made Louis’ brain melt and he needed to take a second to get himself together. “You still can, love, but I want to do you at the same time.” They’d fooled around a few times now since that first time, but Louis had yet to get his mouth on Harry and he was literally _dying_ at just the thought. He couldn’t wait a second longer. He needed to taste him.

A wrinkle appeared in between Harry’s brows as he frowned. “Wha— _oh_.” The wrinkle smoothed out and his face lit up when he realized what Louis meant. “Yeah, that sounds nice.” 

He helped Harry flip around so he could swing one of his legs over Louis’ face, their heads in opposite directions. Louis had seen Harry’s dick before, even had his hand wrapped around it quite a few times, and he always thought it was pretty, like unfairly pretty, but being this up close to it was a lot. It was _perfect_ and Louis’ mouth was watering at finally getting his chance to taste it.

Too excited to wait a second longer, Louis stuck his tongue out to gingerly lick across the tip of Harry’s cock, humming at the salty-sweet taste. Harry gasped, his breath ghosting over Louis’ cock causing Louis to have a full-body shiver. 

As soon as Harry’s hot mouth sank down over him, Louis realized that this might not have been the best idea. Harry was really good at this, like _too_ good, his mouth was a fucking national treasure, and Louis didn’t know how he was going to be able to focus on getting Harry off.

And the _sounds_ Harry was making, just from having Louis lap at him a bit, he hadn’t even gotten his mouth fully around him yet, were probably the most beautiful sounds Louis had ever heard. There was no way he was coming out of this alive.

Finally wrapping his lips around the head of Harry’s cock, Louis used both hands to grip onto Harry’s arse to push him further into his mouth. He moaned as Harry slid in deeper, revelling in the thick weight of it against his tongue. He started to bob his head as best as he could, which was a little awkward given the position they were in, but he quickly worked up a comfortable rhythm.

Harry took Louis into his mouth _all the way_ , moaning happily until Louis could feel himself hitting the back of Harry’s throat. It came as such a shock that Louis gasped, almost choking around his own mouthful. He spluttered, letting Harry’s cock slip out of his mouth so he could catch his breath, the head bumping against his cheek leaving a streak of spit and precome. 

After taking a few deep breaths, Louis got right back to it, taking half of Harry into his mouth at once, sighing around the now familiar feel of it. Harry began to rock his hips shallowly into Louis’ mouth, Louis humming appreciatively as he hallowed his cheeks and flattened his tongue. Louis’ lips were wrapped so tightly around him that he could _feel_ the throbbing of Harry's pulse. 

Suddenly, Harry popped off Louis’ cock, letting out a broken sob. His body stiffened above Louis and his head fell into the crease of Louis’ thigh, helplessly mouthing at the base of Louis’ cock as he came. Louis pulled off just in time, but the majority of Harry’s come landed over his lips and cheek. 

“Fuck, sorry,” Harry rasped against Louis’ hips. “I thought I would last a little longer than that.”

Louis massaged the back of Harry’s thighs, placing a quick kiss against his right one. “It’s all good, love. I’m just happy you enjoyed yourself.”

He could feel more than see Harry nodding his head before he lifted it up and wrapped a hand around Louis. He giggled when Louis’ cock bumped against his nose in his eagerness to get his mouth back on him. Louis laughed along with him, head falling back against the pillow when Harry swirled his tongue around the head.

Louis’ toes curled when Harry swallowed around him and he could feel that tight pull in his gut that told him he was close. He whined as Harry sucked him through his orgasm, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes from how good it was.

When he was finally able to open his eyes, he saw Harry lying next to him, brushing Louis’ sweaty fringe out of his face. Louis smiled up at him and Harry returned the smile, but then his eyes sparkled and the look on his face became a little too suspicious. Louis knew what he was going to say before the words even left Harry’s mouth.

“You have a little something on your face.”

Louis placed a hand against Harry’s chest and shoved him hard enough that he rolled off the edge of the bed. He winced when he heard the loud thump of Harry hitting the floor, but the loud honk of laughter that followed easies his worries.

“Do you have any plans tonight?”

Louis looked up from where he was currently reading over one of the chapters in his textbook. Since they spent the last few days naked in Harry’s bed instead of doing schoolwork, they both decided that today they needed to get back to their studies again. It was hard, but as long as Louis stayed focused, he wasn’t thinking about sinking to his knees for Harry.

“You mean other than this?” Louis gestured to the notes scattered around him on the bed. “No, I don’t.”

“One of my friends is having a party tonight,” Harry said. “Well, I wouldn't really say we’re _friends_ , but he’s in one of my classes and he’s always been friendly.” Something unpleasant twisted in the pit of Louis’ stomach at the thought of some other guy being friendly with Harry. But he quickly tamped that down because he didn’t even want to think about what that could possibly be. “Anyway, do you want to go with me? Thomas already has plans with his girlfriend and I don’t want to go by myself.” 

If he was asked that question about two years ago, Louis would have said yes without a second thought. It had been a while since he was last at a party, he was all about it his first and second year, but he quickly realized he actually needed to stay focused and show up to class and not bullshit his way through exams to be able to graduate. It was unfortunate that he had to learn it the hard way. 

Since he’d been working so hard the last few weeks, it would be nice to go out with Harry and blow off some steam and have a couple of drinks. It was Friday after all, so it wasn’t like he had class in the morning. He wasn’t planning on getting _drunk_ , but if he drank a little bit he could have a lie in the next day without having to worry about it.

“Yeah, sure,” Louis agreed.

They decided to take an Uber because, well, Harry didn’t have a car and Louis didn’t feel comfortable getting behind the wheel after having even a sip of alcohol. The car pulled up outside of what could only be described as a mansion. It was fucking huge.

“Your friend lives here?” Louis asked after thanking the driver and stepping out onto the sidewalk.

“Yeah, but he lives with like four other guys so it’s not just him.”

They must have had some filthy rich parents that were paying for this place for them. Must be nice. Louis could barely afford his shitty flat and he was splitting the costs with two other people.

The music was deafening even out on the front lawn and as they approached the house, Louis realized it was because the front door was wide open. They wandered inside, pushing through masses of people. It was packed, wall to wall, the music twice as loud now that they were inside, and there were ridiculous multicoloured disco lights that flashed over every surface. The whole place stank of sweat and alcohol.

Somehow, they were able to make it to the kitchen unscathed, and the kitchen alone was the size of Louis’ flat. Several open pizza boxes and two kegs of beer were sat on the island and on the rest of the counters was every bottle of alcohol imaginable, it was like they were in a liquor store.

Louis bypassed all of the fancy bottles and headed straight for the kegs. There wasn’t a label or anything to let you what kind they were, so Louis grabbed one of the red plastic cups stacked up next to them and just picked one. He took a sip after he filled the cup, it wasn’t something he recognized but it tasted decent.

He turned away from the island to search for where Harry had run off to and almost ran face-first into him. Harry was standing behind him, a bright pink shot glass in each hand. “Do shots with me, Lou.”

Louis was mainly a beer kind of guy but, occasionally, he’d drink something a little harder. That was usually only for when he wanted to get drunk and he didn’t particularly want to tonight. But with the way Harry was holding up those two shot glasses, a pout on his lips and big does eyes, Louis couldn’t say no.

Harry filled each glass to the tippy top with tequila and grabbed a couple of lime slices from a bucket filled with pre-sliced limes. He handed one of each to Louis and downed his own shot, quickly sucking into the lime afterwards, a bit of juice dribbling down his chin. “I couldn’t find salt, sorry,” Harry said, wiping at the lime juice with the back of his hand.

Louis didn’t care much about that since he was just going to have that one shot with Harry and then sip on his cup of beer for the rest of the night. He winced as he took his own shot, that shit was strong, and slammed the plastic shot glass back on the counter.

Harry immediately went to fill each shot glass again. “I just wanted the one,” Louis said. Harry shrugged in response to that and shot back both of them. “Whoa, slow down, love. Don’t drink too much, okay.” Harry nodded, but it didn’t seem like he was going to listen by the way he was already searching through the liquor bottles for something else to drink. 

Squeezing Harry’s shoulder as he walked by, Louis headed back into the living room because he thought he saw one of his classmates earlier and he wanted to say hello.

It was maybe two hours later when Louis felt a tug on the back of his shirt. “Louis, I don’t feel so good.”

“I told you to slow down,” Louis chuckled as he took another sip of his drink.

“No Lou,” Harry said, his voice sounding strained. “I really don’t feel very good.”

Louis spun around, the beer sloshing around in his cup as he did so. When he finally got a good look at Harry his eyes widened in concern. His face had gone ghostly pale and, thanks to the fucking disco lights in the living room, Louis could see a sheen of sweat over his forehead. _Fuck_.

He grabbed Harry’s hand and tugged him down the hallway to where he remembered seeing a bathroom earlier in the night, praying that it was unoccupied. He didn’t care about the dirty looks he received from a few people as he bumped into them on the way, he was on a mission. The door to the bathroom was open and it was, thankfully, empty. Louis pulled them inside and locked the door behind him with just enough time for Harry to collapse on the floor in front of the toilet and retch into the bowl. Louis winced in sympathy, he knew that feeling all too well.

Opening some of the cabinets, Louis searched for a towel, finally finding a small hand-sized one on the bottom shelf. He ran it underneath the cold tap, wringing it out with his hands so it wasn’t dripping. He then knelt down next to Harry on the floor and used the towel to wipe away the sweat on the back of Harry’s neck, using his free hand to hold his hair out of the way. He helped Harry hold his head up and swiped the towel across his forehead. Harry’s eyes were unfocused and his chest was heaving as he sat there and allowed Louis to clean him up. As soon as Louis let his hands fall away, Harry slumped against the toilet and laid his cheek against the seat. Several university boys lived in this house and Louis cringed at the thought of how nasty that toilet probably was.

“Stay here,” Louis said, getting to his feet. “I’m going to get you some water.”

Harry nodded in response to that and Louis unlocked the door and slipped back out into the party. He made his way into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. Harry was still in the same position when Louis returned to the bathroom. He twisted off the cap of the water bottle and handed it over to Harry who chugged half of it in one go.

Grabbing the flannel that was abandoned on the floor, Louis rinsed it in the sink and wrung it out again and used it to wipe around Harry’s mouth. Harry smiled up at him in thanks as best as he could.

Louis slumped against the wall and slid down it until his bum hit the floor. He couldn’t believe he was here right now, but the more he thought about it, the realization of the reason _why_ he was there was like a shot to the gut and knocked the breath right out of him. He would rather be here, on the floor of a random bathroom at a random party wiping vomit and sweat from Harry’s face than anywhere else in the world because he was with Harry. And as long as he was with Harry he was happy. Because he _liked_ Harry, actually liked him. Fuck, Niall was right.

He wouldn’t say it was love, he literally just realized his feelings a few seconds ago so that would be a bit of a stretch, but he could definitely see himself falling in love with Harry one day. Harry, who was so open-minded and gentle and _kind_. He was so kind to everyone no matter how they acted towards him. He was also the biggest fucking dork on the planet, but he always made Louis laugh and no one made him laugh the way Harry did.

The more he thought about it, he realized he liked Harry _the whole time_. Probably ever since they had that class together two years ago, but his brain was an idiot and took forever to catch up. How did he miss this?

“Lou,” Harry croaked, drawing Louis away from his spiralling thoughts. “Can we go home?”

“Of course, love,” Louis said softly. Harry went to stand up, but before he could, Louis rushed over to help him. “Let’s take it easy though, yeah. Don’t want to move too quickly in case it brings on another wave of nausea.” He placed a hand underneath Harry’s elbows and helped him get to his feet. “You feel okay?”

“Yeah,” Harry nodded, eyes drooping. “Just tired.”

Louis took a hold of Harry’s hand, ignoring the swoop in his belly as he did so, and led him out into the hallway. With his free hand, he pulled up the Uber app on his phone. The nearest car was only seven minutes away so they thankfully didn’t have to wait too long. They made it out to the front porch and Louis felt like he could finally breathe. It was stifling in that house with all the bodies and alcohol. 

They sat down on the second step of the porch while they waited for their Uber and Harry’s head immediately dropped to rest against Louis’ shoulder. Louis wrapped his arm around Harry’s body so he could easily snuggle up against Louis' side, his hand going up to run his fingers through Harry’s hair.

When their Uber finally arrived, Louis helped Harry into the backseat and they sat very similarly to how they were on the porch the entire ride back to Harry’s dorm. It was just past one in the morning when they arrived and Louis was beyond exhausted, but he needed to make sure Harry was safely back in his room before he could even think about sleeping. Louis thanked the driver as they stepped out of the car and then dug through Harry’s pockets for his ID card to let them into the building.

After entering through the lobby, Louis completely bypassed the stairs and headed for the lift instead. Harry was enough of a clutz when he was sober and trying to get Harry to use his baby deer legs to climb the stairs while he was drunk wasn’t something Louis had the energy to do right now.

Watching Harry miss putting his key into the lock ten times in a row was enough and Louis snatched the key out of Harry’s hand and did it himself. “Be quiet okay,” he whispered as they entered. “Thomas is probably sleeping and we don’t want to wake him up.”

“‘kay,” Harry giggled. He brought his hand up to his mouth to muffle the sound when he realized how loud it was, which did absolutely nothing, and then proceeded to bump into the wall which caused him to laugh even harder.

Louis sighed as he _quietly_ shut the door behind him. He pushed Harry along through the kitchen until they reached his bedroom. “Do you want to brush your teeth?” Louis asked. “You’ve probably got a pretty horrible taste in your mouth right now.”

Harry nodded and stumbled his way into the bathroom reaching for his toothbrush without even turning the light on first. Louis flicked the light on for him and stood and watched Harry for a moment to make sure he didn't fall over or hurt himself before walking back into the kitchen. He took a glass out of the cabinet and filled it with water from the water filter in the fridge. He dug through the cabinets until he found a bottle of paracetamol, grabbing that as well and made it back to Harry’s bedroom by the time Harry was exiting his bathroom.

Setting the glass of water and the medicine on Harry’s nightstand, Louis turned to grab Harry’s rubbish bin to place beside his bed just in case. Then he went to help Harry out of his clothes. While Louis was unbuttoning Harry’s shirt, Harry kept giggling and batting Louis’ hand away, accusing him of trying to get in his pants. Louis rolled his eyes and he pulled Harry’s jeans down his legs until he was left in just his pants 

He turned to place Harry’s clothes over his desk chair and when he turned back around, Harry was wiggling out of his boxer briefs. “Oh,” Louis said, averting his eyes. He’d seen it all before, but he didn’t feel like right now was a very appropriate time to look. “Those too then.”

“Yeah,” Harry said, trying but failing to get underneath the sheets of his bed. “Feel better with nothing on.”

Louis helped him get under the sheets and tucked him in. “Good night, Harold.”

Before Louis could get very far, Harry reached out for him, probably trying to grab for his hand, but he ended up whacking Louis in the side instead. “Don’t leave me,” Harry pouted up at him. God, Louis wanted to lean down and kiss that pout right off his face. Why did he have to make up that stupid no kissing rule? He really shot himself in the foot with that one.

“I’m not,” Louis replied. “I’m just gonna crash on the sofa. Don't want to share the bed with you in case you puke on me. And I don’t really fancy waking up in a pool of my own sweat like last time. You’re like a bloody furnace.”

“I won’t puke on you,” Harry said, getting even poutier. “You undressed me and you’re just gonna leave. I’m horny now.”

Louis snorted, rolling his eyes. “Of course you are. But we aren’t going to do anything right now because you’re drunk.”

“But I’m asking for it,” Harry countered. “You won’t be taking advantage of me. I’m consenting and consent is very important, Louis.”

“You’re right,” Louis agreed, nodding. “Consent is very important, but I won't feel right doing anything while you’re drunk. Raincheck, okay?”

Harry sighed dramatically, shoving his face into his pillow. “Fine.”

As Louis was heading for the living room, he heard the soft snuffle of Harry’s snores muffled into his pillow. 

The next morning Louis woke up early, _again_ , thanks to the sun rising directly in Harry’s living room window. He wasn’t sure there was any padding in the sofa, it was basically just fabric covered cardboard, and every time he moved he could feel his body protesting having slept there. 

The rest of the flat was silent and Louis assumed the other two were still asleep and, honestly, he wished he was as well. But he was uncomfortable and his stomach was growling and he knew it was time to get up. 

Wandering into the kitchen, Louis hoped Harry had something decent to make for breakfast. He was hoping for a fry up, that used to be his go-to when he was hungover. Louis opened the fridge and found bacon, sausage, and eggs, there was a loaf of bread on top of the microwave and quite a few cans of beans in the cupboard. Perfect. Almost everything he needed. Bless Harry for enjoying cooking and having proper food because what kind of university student had more food than cup noodles and crisps?

He set out all the ingredients he would need, found some pans to cook in, and got started. He started with the bacon and sausages since they would take the longest and poured the beans into a pot that was set on a low heat to keep them warm. 

He mentally crossed his fingers as he cracked the eggs into the pan. He was never very good at frying them, always seemed to break the yolk somehow and had to scramble them instead. This time though they stayed intact and turned out perfectly. He was feeling pretty proud of himself. 

Thomas waltzed out of his room just as Louis was plating everything. “Wow, what’s all this?” He asked as Louis handed him one of the plates. “You and Harry should have become boyfriend earlier if it means I’m going to wake up to breakfast like this.”

Louis gasped, almost dropping the pan of hot bacon grease. He spun around to face Thomas who was watching him with an eyebrow raised. “What? We’re not...he’s not.”

Thomas hummed, popping a piece of bacon into his mouth. “But you like him though right?”

“Yeah,” Louis whispered, afraid Harry might overhear from one room over. It was the first time he said it outloud and it made it feel real like he was setting it in stone.

“Thought so,” Thomas nodded, turning to head back to his bedroom. “Thanks for the breakfast!”

Louis stood there staring after him. What just happened? He took a deep breath as he grabbed the last two plates and went to Harry’s room. When he entered, Harry seemed to be just waking up. “Good morning, sunshine. How are we feeling?”

Harry groaned, burrowing himself further under his sheets. “Can you tell the sun to shut up?”

Luis chuckled. “You should invest in some blackout curtains, Harold. They’ll change your life,” he set the plates down on Harry’s desk and pulled out the desk chair so he could sit. “I made you a fry up for breakfast, nice and greasy to help with your hangover. I made tea and coffee because I wasn’t sure which one you'd want, so I’ll just take whichever one you don’t pick. Unless you want both.”

Harry sat up, wincing as he did so, pulling his blanket up to wrap around his shoulders. “You made me breakfast?”

Louis nodded and handed Harry one of the plates, who took it with a smile and immediately shoved a forkful of beans into his mouth. “You want coffee or tea?”

“Coffee please,” Harry answered with a full mouth. Good, Louis was more of a tea man anyway. On very rare occasions he’d have a coffee, but tea was definitely the way to his heart.

“Any cream or sugar?”

“Just black is fine, thank you.”

They ate in relative silence, Louis stopping every now and then to ask how Harry was feeling. Once they’d finished eating, Louis took their empty plates to the kitchen and washed them along with the other dishes he used to cook with. When Louis walked back into Harry’s bedroom, Harry was now out of bed and getting dressed.

“Hey,” Louis said, tapping his fingers against the door frame. “I’m heading out. Do you need anything else?”

Harry shook his head. “No, I’m all good. Thank you.” Louis nodded in response and turned to leave, but Harry’s voice calling out to him stopped him from getting too far. “Really, Louis. Thank you. For everything last night and breakfast this morning.”

“Anytime,” Louis said and he meant it. He would do literally everything in his power to make sure that Harry was safe and taken care of.

Later that night, Louis was lounging in the armchair in his living room, Liam and Niall on the sofa as they watched some random movie on Netflix. This was what his life had come to; sitting at home on a Saturday night. He’d been texting Harry nonstop all day just to make sure he was okay. He knew Harry was feeling better because he was basically back to his normal self after eating the breakfast that Louis had made for him, but still, Louis had to check in with him. He was worried okay.

There had been a heavy weight sitting on Louis’ chest all day that he desperately needed to get rid of. He knew talking it out with the boys would help him feel better, he just needed to work up the courage to actually say something. And well, there really wasn’t a better time than right now.

“Lads I have some news,” he said, sitting up straighter in the armchair.

They both turned to face him, Liam grabbing the remote to pause the movie. God, Louis had totally forgotten they were even watching a movie, too lost in his own thoughts to pay attention. He didn’t even have a clue what it was about. He could have at least waited until it was over, but he already had their attention so he might as well jump in right now.

Louis chewed on his bottom lip, thinking about how he was going to word it. He already knew that saying it out loud made things feel a little too real like once it was out there in the world there was no way to take it back. Not like he _wanted_ to take it back, he didn’t, he just didn’t know what to do with everything he was feeling. 

“I think I like Harry,” he admitted, staring down at his hands. “Actually like him. Like I want to date him and stuff.” When silence stretched on for far too long, Louis finally glanced up at the boys. Maybe he didn’t say it loud enough and neither one of them heard him, but the two of them were looking at each other, having some sort of silent conversation between them. “Are you guys really not going to say anything?”

Niall broke the eye contact he was having with Liam to look at Louis. “I’m sorry mate, but you’re acting like that’s some brand new information.”

“It is brand new information!” Louis whisper-shouted.

Nothing but silence again and Louis was starting to get frustrated. He wanted them to help him with this, not sit there and say nothing, but then Liam finally spoke up. “Wait, are you really just now realizing that you have feelings for Harry?”

“Yes,” Louis nodded. “Well, I mean, I realized last night at the party and I've been kinda freaking out about it and I thought you lot would help me out.” Then the meaning of what Liam had said caught up to him and he paused. “Wait, what do you mean by just now realizing? Did you guys already know?”

“Yeah, it was obvious,” Niall said. “We just thought you didn’t want to talk about it.”

“How was it obvious if I didn’t even fucking know?” Louis asked.

“Every time you talk about him or even if his name is just casually mentioned around you, you get fucking hearts in your eyes,” Niall explained. “It’s like you’re glowing or something mate, it’s kind of sickening.”

“ _What?_ ” Louis spluttered, that had never happened. “That is not true.”

Liam and Niall shared that look again and, honestly, Louis was getting tired of them communicating telepathically when he was right there. Very rude.

“It’s true,” Liam confirmed.

“Whatever,” Louis had enough of this. They did the exact opposite of helping him and making him feel better and he didn’t exactly want to be around them right now. “I”m going to my room, wasn’t even paying attention to the stupid film anyway.”

Great, so apparently the entire world knew about Louis’ crush before he did. Harry probably knew too but was too fucking nice to say he didn’t feel the same way. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [ireallysawanangel](http://ireallysawanangel.tumblr.com) on tumblr, so come say hi!  
> [Here's](https://ireallysawanangel.tumblr.com/post/622908212389232640) a Tumblr post you can reblog if you'd like!


End file.
